Pokemon : A simple wish!
by Gabyy3
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokémon, where a 16 years old boy wished to be in the game and was stuck in the same body, same years, same family, same friends (with twists), and new memories to go with. I hope you'll enjoy it! (rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1:Your wish is my comand

**Ah, hello there, I think I have some explanation to do, now do me? Well, my first story was a wreck, let's be serious, so I said "why the hell not to make another story with a twist "so I am doing it now, I hope you'll enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

Chapter 1: Your wish is my command.

I was staying in my psychology class watching a movie called "The Secret" weird name I know , but it was interesting , stuff to do with your mind and all , but at one point I just got bored and got my tablet out of my back-bag and started it .In there I downloaded an emulator to play pokemon games , anyway I started the game , it was Pokemon fire red omega and I was in the sevii islands with my character and team made of an Arcanine , Venasaur , Metagross , Tyranitar , Milotic and Salamance , I was currently in Team Rocket's hideout in Four Island trying to figure out the puzzle.

I was so distracted by the game that I failed to notice that it was finally over with the school. I saved the game after I defeated the Rocket Executive and headed home while I plugged my headphones in my tablet and started playing some music.

The day was spend at the computer , taking some breaks to go and smoke a cigarette and go back , when the clock was showing 6:30 PM , it was Monday by the way, it was time for karate and I got back to the compute and started watching a video with some game play on Pokemon Gates to Infinity , that's besides the point.

At karate was the same old shit , always getting bored after the warm up because doing the same thing over and over again with an idiot that barley got out of high school. After the training I rushed home , no literally I sprinted back home . I ate the same old home made hamburger , then I got to shower.

When shower was over I can't tell how happy I was to be home , the pleasure to stay back and relax and smoke a cigarette in peace , it was simply put heaven .

I started to play again my game , I was on my way to the E4 to challenge them once again to a rematch , but I was so tired to continue that I simply saved the game at the PokemonCenter and shot off the tablet .

When I reached the bead I strangely started to talk to my self "I wish that I was there , with the same friends , family and pokemon !" that was kind of ritual to me a 16 years old boy trying to sleep off.

When I finally drifted to sleep I had a strange dream , I was in an odd place surrounded by odd creatures in a bed sleeping peacefully , it was very weird , but when I heard a warm cool voice that said "You're wish will be fulfilled young one," said the soothing voice that I recognized to be from a female , for the moment I felt being peaceful not wanting to wake up , I felt warmth covering the whole of my body , like I was in a hot tub full of water that was waiting to get spilled out from it .

* * *

I open my eyes slowly afraid to be startled, but I what I discovered made shiver run down my spine, I wasn't in my room, I was in a small room with a one person bed, with a night table over to an corner, with two windows that you could see the shinning sun over there in the blue sky that was pure like you could clearly see every single person trying to stay out and do the things they're supposed to do. I glanced to the table to se a bag there with a belt that was holding weird oval objects in different colors, which almost made me faint.

Then I glanced down at myself, it was clearly I was in my boxers like I usually sleep. I rushed out of the bed and saw two doors , one in my left and one in front of me , I figured out that the one in front of me was going to lead me out of the room and the one on the left was probably the one that was going to the bathroom , without even an thinking I sprinted to the left door ,only to be greeted with the bathroom , I glanced around a bit to take in my environment to see a bath tub , a sink , a toiled and what I wanted to check the most was the mirror .

I staidly went to the mirror taking deep breaths to calm myself, when I finally reached the mirror I was greeted with sight of myself, it was the same old me, my brown messy hair, black eyes, shaved face, and the tall ol'me, I was so relieved that it was me and I wasn't stuck in a body that doesn't belong to me.

"Tank God I am ok,'' I said finally relived that I haven't broke a law of God or something.

I did my morning routine, I won't detail what I did cuz' I ain't was born that way.

Making my way trough the bath room I made my bed, only to see and outfit that was practically for cold weather, I stayed down and started to think, my memory was very blurry like someone tried to cut my memory, all I could remember was that it was December the 28th, that explains the black top coat over there sitting on the chair, that I have the same family, same friends but with three new faces that looked awfully familiar.

Then I started to remember the dream , the warmth of the female voce that said _"You're wish will be fulfilled young one," _that triggered something on my mind , I was in the fucking Pokemon World , in the Indigo League's Pokemon Center , witch explains the bag that was brown and the belt , that it was holding fucking Poke Balls that are mine with my Kanto team from Pokemon Fire Red Omega , o my fucking God , or should I say Arceus? Well never mind that .

I started to put my cloths on me , witch consisted of black jeans , white socks , black boots , a whit T-shirt , and an white striped black blouse , with my top coat , I attached the belt to my jeans only to see that I had one Poke Ball , a Luxury Ball , a Net ball , a Ultra Ball , a Great ball and a Dusk Ball?! That is something new , I think that in this world now I have access at all fie regions , that is new, but I glanced at each ball to see what it contains , and my intuition was correct in the Poke Ball was Venasaur , in the Luxury Ball was Arcanain , in the Net Ball was Milotic , in the Ultra ball was Metagross , in the Great ball was Salamance and in the Dusk Ball was Tyranitar all snoozing off peacefully , I was blown away and awe stuck that I could barley move an inch .

* * *

I started down to the front door , just to see my mom with my stepfather .with my little sister in his arms , they were the same , my mom with her black eyes witch I inherited from her with her short cut blonde hair that was so beautiful to watch them you'll get hypnotized , with her undying smile that could send you to cloud nine , my little sister was after my mom except that she had the same hair color like me , only lighter and my step dad with his unshaved hard face that could send you to hell if he wanted to with his dark blue eyes and messy dark hair. All of them were smiling at me with warmth.

"Oh sweaty ! We came here to say good luck to your second chance at the league!" my mom said cheerfully , that I was shocked to hear that it was my second chance , as on cue my step dad seeing it and realizing my shock started.

"I think you hit your head or something," I nodded at them not wanting to say to them that 'Hey mom, sis, and Dani , I was transported to this other dimension because of a wish that I made last night and I don't know a thing that happens here!'," You are going to the challenge the E4 again because you lost to Champion Blue and then you started to go and train in the Sevii Islands after you heard that Red defeated Blue and Become Regional Champion here so that you had gone for almost two years to train with you and the last team you had." He finished with a nod telling me it was over .

"Urmm , yea I remember that," I said sweatdroping remembering that I had Venasaur , Dragonite , Nidoking ,Golduck ,Arcanine and Raichu with me when I "beat" Blue for the first time "I hope they are OK in the PC." I finished .

"Sweaty, I think you forgot that you left them at the Day Care for them to have a family," mom said witch made me remember that in the game I had captured another Dratini that now was a female Dragonite , a Nidoqueen ,a male Raichu and a female Golduck and left them to breed so that the offspring was more powerful then the parents , where do I know that a Nidoqueen with a Nidoking can breed , don't ask , because I can remember as clear as the day that in the game they can not breed with each other , but in here the can , now that is weird .

"Umm yeah I would like to go on a walk before I challenge again the league." I said fast so I could escape from there.

"Gabriel Ross!" my mom was shouting at me as I was at the door. "Green is looking for you to say something , so keep and eye for her , OK?" she asked me , witch I was surprised that the girl protagonist was here , so I just raised my had up to acknowledge her .

When I was outside I was bewailed by the sight a lobby full of people with the same good old NJ how I like to call Nurse Joy taking commands from other trainers that came to battle the E4 .

* * *

I rushed once again to front door , only to be greeted by an beautiful winter morning , I was stunned at the sight , I was snowing very graceful with the trees covered in the snow that was so beautiful I just stayed there and took in the sight that I would have never imagine in the other world where there was pollution and other bad stuff for the environment .

I decided to release all of my Pokemon from the Balls , when I touched the button of the first I had a felling of happiness when I felt the Poke Ball grow in my hand ant I pressed the button again to meet a white light going from it and materializing in Venasaur who greeted me with a big grin , that I found it weird but then I remembered it is a Relax nature Venasaur , I smiled at the huge dinosaur like creature and released all of my pokemon , but then two thing happened to fast for me to register.

The first one I was on ground with a big orange and red creature on top of that was Arcanine licking me like crazy , then the second of that I was in a sandstorm for a brief second then it had gone , I looked around to see my pokemon . But I just found myself saying half minded "OK let's if we are all here !" I started

"Venasaur?"

"Sssauuur!" he responded right away.

"Arcanine?"

"Ruff!" he barked while wagging his tail back and forth in a speed that I could barely keep an eye on .

"Milotic?"

"Milooooo!" the giant beautiful sea serpent said with a soothing voice .

"Tyranitar?"

"Raaaaan!" he grunted almost saying 'Fuck you , you woke me up now are trying to lighten the mood '

I laughed at that and continued .

"Salamance?"

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" the blue dragon roared .

"And finally but not least , Matagross?"

"Meta." He grunted like a robot.

"Ok guys here is the deal , we are challenging the E4 again again after two years of training , and I am saying to you that I hit my head this morning and I forgot some things like how we lost the first time , but I don give a damn , we'll gona win against that Blue Motherfucking Oak and send him crying home , then we'll go after Red and get him down , and well be the Regional Champions , Understood ?" I finished my little peep talk with them when all of the sudden they all roared , barked and grunted at my little speech.

"Then that means we are ready!" I said putting my fist in the air.

* * *

**Oh thank God , I stayed like 4 hours to make this chapter , while you'll find a bit confusing at first , the things will get clarified as the story goes on , I hope you enjoyed !**

**Review and any constructive criticism are welcomed . :D**


	2. Chapter 2:Icy Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 2: Icy Revelation**

"Ok guys here is the deal, we are challenging the E4 again after two years of training, and I am saying to you that I hit my head this morning and I forgot some things like how we lost the first time, but I don't give a damn, we'll gonna win against that Blue Motherfucking Oak and send him crying home, then we'll go after Red and get him down, and well be the Regional Champions, Understood?" I finished my little peep talk with them when all of a sudden they all roared, barked and grunted at my little speech.

"Then that means we are ready!" I said putting my fist in the air.

* * *

After some time passed and the cheers wore down I could hear hand clapping. I twisted my head and I was with my mouth to the ground , it was Green , she is like 16 years old ,_odd_, she has her long dark brown hair gracefully hanging on her shoulders , green eyes , a face that could tell you that she is definitely a sweaty ,_Focus Ross!_ She is wearing her blue top with, a red skirt and her running shoes.

"Hey Gab! Nice peep talk do you think that you will win?" she saluted while teasing me, but I ignored that.

"Hey Green! Yeah I am ready to wipe that jackass grin when I finish with him!" I stated very proudly.

"Between Green, mom had told me that you want to talk with me, what is it?" I asked her.

"Ah, you know I wanted to give you some peep talk and wish you good luck, but I see that you are handling that well," she said, but I know something is on her mind and she doesn't want me know, so I decide to pressure her.

"Is that all Green?" I asked her hoping to get the hint/

"No," and we have a winner here "It's about Team Rocket and Red." At that I tilted my head in a side with a confused look telling her to continue "Well first things first, about Team Rocket, you know that Giovanni dismissed it, right?" I nodded at that "Well I have sources that are telling me that there is some suspicious people in Jhoto and I think that they are Team Rocket," I nodded again "And about R-Red…" she paused and looked at the ground , I think trying to hide that she is trying to hide tears.

"Go on." I urge her.

"Red…Had disappeared," she broke and I found myself hugging her "H-He was devastated that you lost and for two years he's gone, he wanted to battle you instead of Blue," she sobbed harder and I tightened my hold "You were best friends…" at that I looked down at her and expected to continue when suddenly my head started to hurt.

* * *

Flashback:

I am crying, why I am crying in my room? Because I lost to Blue? That's not it, I am jealous on Red because he defeated him with ease.

I stayed there not wanting to see no one; I think I stayed in here for at least six hours , when suddenly I heard a knock on my door, quickly I whipped my tears from my eyes and shouted "Come in!"

What came in made my jealousy rose over my head at what I saw, it is Red.

"Hey," he started.

I just acknowledge him with a nod, not wanting to ruin the moment. Lifting my head I could see it in his eyes that he was having an inner war trying to decide what to say, or how to apologies.

"I forgive you." I said flatly which surprised him and his face was covered in shock.

"No, I can't take for you to forgive me," at that it was my turn to be surprised "I promised you that we will have the last battle…" I can see him holding back tears "But , I was the one to break the promise and gone and challenge the E4 and Blue without coming to you… I feel like a bastard , you forgave me way to easy , I could tell when I entered in your room you was jealous and mad and still are on me , and I can blame you for that because I broke a vow, a friendship , instead of coming and consoling you I had gone without thinking about our promise…" He had to take a big breath and I could see him crying , but I was crying for six hours , I can say I stayed there and let my best friend speech to sink in.

"You're right , I can't forget you for braking the promise , but I will try t-"

"NO!"I was interrupted by his shouting "I will leave now , and next time when we meet , we will battle like we promised , till then train hard…" he said "And good luck." And he left.

End of flashback.

* * *

The pain in my head subsided and stared at Green who was staring at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah , my head hurt a moment ago , I think because I hit it when I woke up." I lied .

"You sure?" she asked me , and I nodded her.

I saw her taking her poke gear out and looked at it , then at me "You must enter in 10 minutes , I will cheer you from the audience," I looked at her when she said that bewild and nod "Ok then, I am off to get a seat , good luck!" she waved me and I waved back.

"Ok guys back in the poke balls with you," I said and returned then back one by one .

"Let's go and dace!" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**AN: God that was awesome to write , I enjoyed writing it while listening to some sick remixes .**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and tell me where I have flaws or if you got a crazy idea, let me know ;) . **


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Babe Wanna BattlePart 1

Chapter 3: Ice Babe Wanna Battle

I was in the internal Pokecenter to heal my team , I was just inked in with myself only thinking about that flashback that I had a while ago, I failed to hear the Nurse saying her usual speech "Hope we'll see you again." that gives me creeps , I just took the Poke Balls from her and walked slowly to the PokeMart that was near the Nurse Joy, I was there telling the clerk to give me fifty Full Restores and fifty Revives for the upcoming battles , well you know I have a fifteen minute break after each battle so I could heal my team, then I restocked on Max Repels , Ultra Balls and other stuff.

* * *

I started slowly to the gate that would lead me to the inevitable battles that I would need to go through to show the world that I can , and will do , I almost forgot about the real world where I could not fell this tense without and exam or a test going on in school.

"Please show me your Badges and ID."said a strong voice that caught me out of my thoughts , I looked up and showed my badge case and the PokeDex. He looked at me and then at the PokeDex , he was looking at me like I had grown a second head. "Is there a problem sir?" I asked him politely.

"No... Not a problem sir, please go trough,"He said while returned my badge case and PokeDex. "Go forth and let the bond with your pokemon to be seen again by the Elite."He finished.

"Thank you!"I replayed...What the heck was that? Never mind I need to concentrate to win the first battle , what was the name of the first Elite again? Lola? Lorabela? Lolo? Luli?... Ahhhh, I'll figure out when I go and she tells me, I just remember she uses Water and Ice types... This should be interesting , if it is as in the games , then it should be a five vs all my pokemon battle, which I doubt.

While I was thinking about the name,_which was a useless cause , I might add_, I failed miserably to notice I was already in the field.

Now this is FUCKING BIG! the arena is like a olympic pool size , all covered in ice with some pillars of ice here and there , then I noticed the huge stadium that was here when i glanced over to the seats there I saw my parents and little sister , Green , surprisingly my class and teachers _I presume I finished high school here?_ , Prof. Oak and the Gym leaders of Kanto. Now that is a surprizing turn of events.

* * *

While I waited for Ms. I-Forgot-Her-Name I decided my order , I hope is a 3v3 battle because I will start with Metagross , then with Tyranitar and finally with Arcanine. While I was focused to make a plan on how to make this fast , because I used the PokeDex to check their levels and lets just say they are amazing, on the other side of the field a woman who looks like 24 years old , with red long hair caught into a ponytail, that is wearing glasses , with a red top and black jeans , with heels.

"Ah Gabby , welcome back to the Indigo League , I must thank you for helping me save the Lapras back at Four Isle and drive Team Rocket away , for that I say thank you for the Isle." said Ms. I-Forgot-Her-Name , at that i tilted my head in a part expecting her to continue , and guess what she did! "I think reintroduction needs to be made, I am Lorelei of the Elite Four,"she started , aaaaaa...so thats her name Lorelei "No one can best me when it comes to icy Pokemon." with that she finished her speech.

"I am Gabby from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle!"i shouted , which was just then that the crowd started to cheer on.

"This battle will be a 3vs3 single Pokemon battle, only the challenger may substitute the pokemon while I don't,"Lorelei said to me "Do you agree?" she asked.

"Let's get this party started: Metagross I choose you!" I shouted throwing my trusty Metagross on the field, there he appeared in all his glory and might with what wanted to sound as a roar but turned as a grunt , my cybernetic four-legged blue pokemon appeared.

"I see that you are quite anxious to start the battle"she chukled "Go Dewgong!"she shouted while throwing her Poke Ball on her side of the field , reveling a beautiful sea-lion that is withe with a horn on his forehead with black eyes.

A referee appeared from nowhere and shouted "Begin!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I was feeling very down lately and haven't typed for a long long time , this chapter was supposed to be posted way back when , I think in May or something , but then I just didn't feel like continuing to type and because high school, here is a shocker, is fun and all , is still hard especially when you are put to take 4 exams pronto one after another. This was supposed to be the full battle but I could't bring myself to type the battle now , because I need time , I think I will go and read some fanctions that have heavy battle and come and write.

Once again I deeply apologies. Love ya all.


End file.
